


A Perfect Surprise

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Kylo had been in a foul mood for a while, Hux has just the right surprise for his mate.





	A Perfect Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega_Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/gifts).



> This was written for Omega-hux 
> 
> uploaded onto AO3 by request!

The First Order was truly the only power in the universe, yet Kylo had been distant since the resistance disappeared. He worried about being able to protect them, and although he never said it out loud Hux knew. He felt it in their bond. 

For weeks Kylo had been irritable and Hux had been pleased that one of his already irregular heats hit. It was a moment for them to forget about the universe. They weren’t Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal, they were just mates. Normally he would take medication so it would only last a day, but this time he knew they both needed it. It reminded them both that they were safe, that they could take a break and the first order wouldn’t fall. It also reminded them both what they had to fight for.

Two months later Hux had even better news. They hadn’t been sure he would ever be able to conceive, even the med techs had felt it would be doubtful. 

His father had been hard on him when he was young, not wanting an omega son and it had left permanent damage in spotty heats, and a thin form that Hux had grown to like over the last few years. He was powerful in different ways, and Kylo had wanted him anyways. Hux had told him that it would be unlikely that they would have children, and Kylo hadn’t cared one bit. Yet they both had hopes, they found the universe in each other. 

Hux had always wanted a child, one that was equal parts him and his mate. 

He had known for a month, he had been feeling the need to nest. Yet he hadn’t dared to go to the medical bay in case he was wrong, in case it was a false nesting. Hux had allowed the hope to grow in secret and it was only when he noticed that his stomach was starting to round did he go in. They only confirmed what he already knew, he would have an heir. Two in fact. 

Hux had waited until his shift was over, so he knew his Supreme Leader would already be in their shared quarters. 

He was, sitting on the couch looking like a storm, a pad in hand. Kylo had already changed out of the uniform he wore, instead he was in the soft pants that he wore to sleep in and a thin shirt that would be discarded as soon as it was time for bed. 

“Bad news?”

Hux asked, finding he even loved the little wrinkle between Kylo’s eyebrows when he was concerned. 

“No news yet.”

He put the pad down but the scowl stayed in place, discontent playing over his face. Hux crossed the room, having to will his hands down to his sides to keep from spoiling the surprise. 

“You’re looking positively blithe.”

Kylo almost sounded annoyed and despite it Hux smiled. After all, he couldn’t blame Kylo. His own good mood didn’t fit the frustrating news of the resistance in hiding, it might even seem like he was mocking his mate, but he couldn’t resist teasing Kylo.

“Do you take offence to your mate being cheerful?”

Hux felt through their bond a small apology. He nodded in acknowledgement and crossed the room. He seated himself beside Kylo and pressed into his side. 

Hux took in the scent of his mate, the one he had chosen, the one who had accepted his offer. Even in his moods, Hux felt Kylo’s love. It was the best part of the day, when they could settle into each others arms. 

Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux and pulled him even closer, lovingly nuzzling against his cheek. 

They fit each other perfectly, Hux the strength to Kylo’s weaknesses, and vise versa. Though the dark mood hung on Kylo, yet there was warmth that came from him too now. Just having his mate with him was lifting Kylo’s spirits. 

“I have news for you.”

“You know where they are?”

Hux almost laughed at Kylo’s singlemindedness, though he did appreciate Kylo’s dedication to the hunt. He put his hand against Kylo’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

“I’m going to have your pups.”

Unadulterated joy trembled through their bond.

“Your last heat?”

Kylo’s voice sounded unsure, as if he couldn’t believe it was true. His warm hands were moving down Hux’s body, pausing over his stomach. Hux doubted Kylo could feel anything, if it hadn’t been his own body Hux probably wouldn’t have noticed it. 

“Yes.”

As if Hux had lifted a veil, the last bit of Kylo’s frustration disappeared, and there was only joy in their bond. Kylo opened Hux’s tunic and untucked his undershirt, so that his hands could explore Hux’s mostly flat stomach.

“I can feel our babies! I can feel them in the force, it’s mixed with yours, but if I look it’s there. Two!”

His voice held both awe and excitement.

Hux wished he could feel it as well, but just knowing was more than enough for him. He didn’t fully understand the force, although as Kylo explained it, it was like a lesser matebond. Except he could sense it with everyone. 

“I can hardly believe it myself.”

Hux admitted as Kylo’s large hands rubbed over the skin of his stomach. He covered them with his own, sharing in the wonderment that Kylo was feeling. 

“You’ll need to nest soon. We’ll stop by the next planet, get you proper blankets. And we’ll need a new uniform for you. This won’t fit for long.”

Kylo was almost babbling in his excitement, his hands still firmly planted on Hux’s stomach. Their bond was open and humming with warmth. 

“I can wait a little longer, but I would appreciate a proper nest.”

Hux admitted, pressing a kiss against Kylo’s cheek. It made Kylo look up at his face instead of his stomach, and then the next kiss was on Hux’s lips. Kylo peppered his face with them, as if he couldn’t stick to just his lips. 

It made Hux laugh at the joy of it. 

“I’ll make you the best nest you’ve ever seen.”

Kylo promised between kisses. 

Hux knew that no one would ever believe it if they saw it, how soft the Supreme Leader was when it came to his mate. 

Lately everything had been about hunting down the last of the resistance, the babies were a reminder for them both. It was about more than the war. It was about the life they had made together, it was the galaxy they would rule for their children.


End file.
